The American cranberry (Vaccinium macrocarpon Ait.) is a temperate, woody perennial plant species native to North America. The United States is the largest producer, with Wisconsin and Massachusetts representing the majority of cranberry acreage and production, followed by New Jersey, Oregon and Washington. Varieties that currently are commercially cultivated include selections from native populations, and first and second breeding and selection cycle hybrids. Significant acreage is still devoted to varieties that were selected from native cranberry populations from as far back as 1843, including ‘Ben Lear’ (unpatented), ‘Early Black’ (unpatented), ‘Howes’ (unpatented), ‘Lemunyon’ (unpatented), ‘McFarlin’ (unpatented) and ‘Searles’ (unpatented). First breeding and selection hybrid varieties were developed by the United States Department of Agriculture, in cooperation with state Agricultural Experiment Stations in the 1940's, and the program released a series of unpatented varieties in the 1950's including the most widely grown cultivar ‘Stevens’, which was selected from original test plots in Pemberton, N.J. During the 2000-2010 decade, patented and unpatented varieties from a second breeding and selection cycles have been introduced and grown commercially.
The bulk of cranberry production is for the processed market, including both juice and ‘sweetened dried cranberry’ (SDC) fruit products, where fruit having specific total anthocyanin content (TAcy) ranges are desired. For SDC processors, certain fruit quality criteria are desired, including larger fruit size (>1.5 g/berry), a round fruit shape, mid-range TAcy, moderate to high titratable acidity (TA, 2.3-2.5 citric acid equivalents), and high soluble solids (Brix). Another important cranberry market is fresh fruit, where berry appearance and storage life are essential traits. For economic sustainability, cranberry growers require varieties with consistent high productivity, acceptable levels of disease resistance to both fruit and vine diseases, and desired season of harvest. In cranberry, varietal variation for crop productivity is a function of inherent differences among varieties for traits such as stolon vigor, upright (vertical reproductive shoots) density, inflorescence bud production, fruit set and fruit size. Varieties with high stolon vigor will establish more rapidly and reduce the number of years required to achieve maximal production. However, after stolon colonization of the bed, varieties must transition to optimal sexual reproduction mode, and optimal upright density, to achieve high crop production. Cranberry inflorescence bud primordia are set on uprights during the completion of the fruit development period and overwinter in a dormant state, before resuming growth the subsequent spring. Thus, the crop load of a given year, may impact the subsequent year's cropping, contributing to the pronounced biennial bearing habit common to many varieties. Productivity is also subject to environmental effects, e.g., heat and light intensity stresses, cold (frost) stress, water stress (drought and excess), disease, insects, certain pesticides, etc.
TAcy content is a fruit quality component of cranberry, usually having a minimum acceptable value. TAcy is typically measured as mg of total anthocyanin per 100 g fruit fresh weight, using a standard spectrophotometric method (@ 520 nm absorbance). For SDC products, there is a desired range, minimum and maximum, for TAcy, typically 20-40 mg total anthocyanins/100 g fresh weight. Earlier ripening varieties, which typically have higher TAcy, allow for earlier harvesting of a crop. Anthocyanins are largely located in the fruit epidermis, which results in a generally larger fruit having lower TAcy. The Rutgers University cranberry breeding program quantitatively measured TAcy along with mean fruit size, and selected progeny with large fruit size and high TAcy levels.
New Jersey uniquely offers an ideal environment for cranberry breeding because of the climate, soils and water. Of all the cranberry production areas in North America, New Jersey conditions subject the cranberry to the highest disease pressure and heat stresses. The plant and developing fruit must tolerate high heat stress, and fruit and vegetative diseases during the growing season. Over 15 pathogens are known to incite cranberry fruit rot in New Jersey, and the fruit is also subject to heat scald and physiological breakdown. Thus, selection under New Jersey conditions offers the opportunity to identify varieties with higher resistance to disease, scald, and heat stress.
The Rutgers University cranberry breeding program, in Chatsworth, N.J., was initiated in 1985 to take advantage of this unique selection pressure. The program's methods were designed to duplicate, as much as possible, the environment of a commercial bed. Breeding plots of 1.5×1.5 m are established with multiple plants and allowed to ‘fill in’ to form a dense canopy. Two to three years after planting, yield of a given plot is evaluated over a three year minimum to provide for biennial bearing assessment. Parental selection was based on parental field phenotypic performance, and parental progeny performance of cross combinations based on the objectives of enhancing traits and/or combining the most desirable traits from both parents into one genotype, i.e., variety. Traits being evaluated in this breeding program include yield, ripening season, fruit rot susceptibility/resistance, storage life, scald susceptibility, stolon and upright vigor, total anthocyanin content (TAcy), soluble solids (Brix), titratable acidity, and berry shape and appearance.